¿Criofóbico?
by Anniih
Summary: A Estados Unidos no le gustaba el frío, eso estaba más que claro, pero... ¿Inglaterra pensar que Estados Unidos era criofóbico? Era demasiado. Y un abrazo de oso con la excusa de tener mucho frío le sonrojó, durmiendo juntos...Porque Alfred tenía frío, ¿de acuerdo?


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Ninguna.  
**Pareja: **UK=USA. (Sin orden específico)

* * *

**¿Criofóbico?**

Alfred F. Jones, un muchacho de dos milenios de vida en la Tierra, representante del país más potencial de todos, odiados por todos, entre más cosas por todos. Alfred era alguien bromista, infantil, positivo, alegre, muy alegre, heroico, muy alegre, sonriente, muy alegre, pero muy muy alegre, capaz de cambiarte el ánimo si te encontrabas con el peor día de tu vida. No daba las mejores ideas pero hacía el intento, y se creía el cuento de ser el mejor de todos. Era egocéntrico, sin darse cuenta. Se alababa él mismo, por lo que era irritante para algunas personas.

Cualquiera diría que su vida era espectacular (sin contar las cartas de amenazas recibidas a diario por ciertos países), no tenía mucho que hacer que solo jugar a los videojuegos y tener un alien de mascota, ocultado de sus superiores. Aunque tuviera responsabilidades como cualquier nación, su vida era espectacular, según decían.

Pero no.

El gran Estados Unidos tenía un problema, no era tan grave si se miraba como si nada, hasta una persona normal lo tomaría como normal. A Estados Unidos era terrible pasar por esto, todos los años, los mismos meses, los mismos días, las mismas horas...todos los años.

Ya pensaba seriamente en irse a vivir a África, sin importar lo que dirían sus jefes, además que ellos deberían darle lo que le pidió el año pasado para pasar bien y cómodo éste año, ¡pero no era así! Otra vez tenía que pasar por lo mismo, y si seguía así, terminaría en el hospital, ¡y esa no era la idea! ¡Quería seguir viviendo por unos...cuatro milenios más!

¿Era mucho pedir? Un calentador de cama, tres estufas, mantas más abrigables, ositos de peluche para no sentirse solo... ¿en verdad, era mucho pedir? ¡Y estan locos si creían que haría ejercicios para entrar el calor! Lo que necesitaba era calorías en su cuerpo, eso lo escuchó en la televisión.

Se rascó la nariz mientras se servía una taza de café, la segunda del día. No podía soportar un día más encerrado en su casa con Tony, porque afuera hacía mucho frío. No quería resfriarse, ni enfermarse con cualquier virus que anduviera en el aire. Estaba abrigado hasta las manos, llevaba guantes, una chaleca de lana que lo hacía aparentar de más edad, una bufanda calentándole el cuello, una gran manta alrededor de su cuerpo para bloquear el aire helado entrar a sus huesos. A su lado yacía la única estufa de su humilde casa para aparentar ser un joven común y corriente de la sociedad.

Dio un sorbo observando la televisión desde el sillón. Luego suspiró. Se aburría y mucho, se aburría jugando con su consola de videojuego, ya nada le entretenía.

El extraterrestre se encontraba a su lado, acompañándolo de igual manera abrigado, mas no tan extremo como su dueño.

―Me pregunto ―dijo Alfred descendiendo un poco la cabeza, afirmando su taza de café―, cuándo acabará esto.

No recibió respuesta.

Se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana de la sala. Vio el cielo azul escondido detrás de las nubes cubriendo todo, dejando pálido el día, ni un rayo de sol se azomaba a brindar calor para aquellas personas en la busquedad de calor, incluido el norteamericano.

Odioaba esas nubes. Sí, era tonto odiarlas, pero lo sentía así.

Frunció el ceño, sujetó la taza entre sus manos con fuerza.

― ¡No me gusta el invierno! ¡No me gusta el frío! ¡Quiero la primavera! ―exclamó lo que tenía guardado hace mucho, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero eso no le quitaba para nada el frío. Quería salir, ir a comer comida chatarra, últimamente tenía que pedir por teléfono.

Dio otro sorbo a su café y giró regresando a su sofá. Miró al lado...

―Oye Tony, tienes alguna arma para despejar el cie-

Y Tony no estaba, lo dejó solo. ¡¿Dónde se metió? ¡No quería estar solito! Quizás se fue a...a...a encerrarse para inventar algo para eliminar el invierno, o simplemente se encerró en su cuarto.

Entristeció el rostro, ahora sí las horas pasarían más lentas que una tortuga en una carrera.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Invitar a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿Al vecino de noventa años? No, pobre abuelito, no lo haría caminar hasta su casa. Uhmm...

Tal vez llamar a Canadá, casi nunca tenía nada que hacer. Eso haría. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su querido hermano.

_"Hello o Bonjour, hablas con Matthew, en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiiii~"._

―No está. Moriré de aburrimiento y congelado en este sillón. ―exageró su muerte. Se levantó depositando la taza de café que ya no tenía más para beber, por lo menos la cafeína le ayudaba contra el frío, no como el té, donde según Arthur era mucho mejor.

Se detuvo.

Y sí...

Bueno, Inglaterra podría estar muy ocupado pero siempre le contestaba.

Marcó rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

― ¿Diga? ―¡gracias al cielo, le contestó!

―Arthur, soy Alfred, ¿cómo estás? ―se entusiasmó.

―Si sé que eres tú, apareces en mi celular ―respondió sin mucha ciencia―. ¿Qué se te ofrece para llamarme repentinamente?

―Yo... ―se detuvo preguntándose si era necesario hacerle esta llamada y petición. Tragó saliva―. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

― ¿Qué? ―eso tan repentino le sorprendió, comumente las invitaciones que le hacía era de comercios o fiestas― ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ―y enseguida la idea de atentar contra su vida se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sí, Alfred sería capaz de eso en su imaginación para apoderarse del mundo y creerse el héore.

―Verás... ―no sabía muy bien como explicarle, se enrojecía por eso, no debía caer bajo en chillar como niña a que viniera a darle un rato de diversión y calor. Debía actuar como adulto― ¡Tengo mucho frío! ―gritó entumecido, abrazándose con un solo brazo― Llevo un mes tratando de soportar el invierno, sabes que no me gusta este clima frío. No he podido salir de la casa, no he podido hacer nada divertido, solo ver televisión y aburrirme, ¡hasta Tony me dejó solo! ―dijo alterado y todo recorrido.

―Cálmate Alfred, solo es una estación, ya pasará. ―Arthur por lo menos no salió de control con toda esa voz entrar a su tímpano.

― ¡¿Pero cuándo? ―volvió a gritar casi dejando sordo al mayor― ¡No puedo soportar más! ¡Moriré de aburrimiento y de exceso de cafeína! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, ven a visitarme aunque sea por cinco minutos!

Podría cortarle en este instante y preocuparse de sus asuntos, sí, eso haría.

―Estoy ocupado en este momento, y además estoy en Inglaterra, idiota. Si quieres que vaya, el viaje es largo. ―debía hacer cualquier cosa para no ir y de repente aguardó el silencio. No oía a Alfred, le pareció extraño, tendría que gritar.

― ¿Para qué mientes? ―el menor le cuestionó tomándolo por desentendido― Estás en Estados Unidos, cerca de Washington.

¡¿Cómo mierda lo supo? ¡Es imposible que lo supiera! Maldita sea, es estúpido que lo haya visto caminar por las calles de la capital, ya que según Alfred no saldría al frío del aire. Estaba en problemas.

―_Please...England_ ―desde el otro lado del teléfono lo volvió a escuchar― tengo mucho frío, un abrazo me haría bien.

Solo tenía que ir por cinco minutos -como no- para no aburrirlo, y eso significaba soportarlo. ¿Tendría paciencia para eso?

Luego Estados Unidos comenzó como disco rallado a pedirle que viniera.

― ¡Bien, bien! ¡Iré! ―e Inglaterra aceptó para hacerlo callar, ahora tendría que ir sí o sí― Y espero que no amargues el día.

― ¡Lo prometo! ―se sintió lleno de vida, causando color en sus pómulos― ¡Muchas gracias, Arthur, eres el mejor!

―Sí ―intentó no tomarle importancia a lo último, desviando la mirada―...te veo luego, adiós.

La comunicación se terminó.

Jones extendió una sonrisa y empezó a cantar.

― ¡Arthur vendrá a visitarme, Arthur vendrá a visitarme, Arthur vendrá a visitarme! ¡No me aburriré eh~! ¡Ashu~! ―estornudó cortando su canto, tan emociano que estaba que se quitó la manta que la daba calor, lo cual se la colocó otra vez― Mejor no me destapo.

Por mientras haría cualquier cosa hasta que Arthur llegara.

No fueron ni treinta minutos para esperarlo como tonto sentado en el sillón, no tardó tanto, eso quería decir que Arthur amaba su presencia heroica.

El europeo no tenía la mejor cara del mundo, pero entró deprisa ya que Alfred le pedía que cerrara antes que el viento congelera su moroda. Se quitó el gorro que traía, ese que le hacía ver algo mafioso y un poco retro, y el abrigo que le acompañaba con su estilo. No había perchero, ni colgador. Dejó sus cosas sobre la silla, bien ordenado para no arrugar su abrigo, y exhaló. Volteó y su ex-colonia yacía detrás suyo.

― ¡Gracias por venir! ―lo abrazó con presión a lo que enseguida el de ojos verdes se lo quitó de encima para no morir por asfixia...y no quería un abrazo, ni tenerlo cerca.

¿Y qué harían ahora? Arthur le hizo la pregunta, no vino para perder el tiempo...enrealidad sí.

El país del continente americano subió y bajó los hombros, no tenía muchas ideas planeadas para no aburrirse con Gran Bretaña, a quien no le gustaba los videosjuegos. Jugar a las tacitas era aburrido y de niñas.

Arthur entrecerró la mirada y la frunció, porque no tenían nada que hacer.

Se sentaron en el sofá, sin antes olvidar que el anfitrión debía ofrecer algo para comer y beber al invitado, por eso se puso de pie. Lo de siempre, una taza de té.

Sin quitarse la manta, caminó a la cocina en vista de Arthur. Éste se preguntaba si Alfred exageraba demasiado o era idiota. Okay, hacía frío, eso no lo negaba, no obstante existía una estufa brindando calor al hogar que le comenzaba a dar calor, obligándolo a soltarse la corbata situada sobre su camisa. ¿Pero andar con una manta encima del cuerpo? ¡Dentro de estas cuatro paredes hacía calor!

_Enserio Alfred, ¿cómo puedes tener tanto frío? No eres normal, ¿cierto? Sí, eso ya lo sabía. _Pensó el inglés alzando la vista al sujeto de sus pensamientos venir con una taza de té, entregándosela en las manos para luego sentarse a su lado.

― ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Arthur? ―si bien, el estadounidense no tenía nada de que hablar, ningún tema que no fuera el clima.

―Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes. ―contestó y después bebió de su infusión.

Alfred acertó como si le interesara la respuesta, es que ya sabía...eso...lo mismo de siempre.

Incómodo silencio, luego de la gran plática filosófica. Los ojos azules miraban al lado contrario del mayor, tímidos, no a gusto con el ambiente.

Kirkland carraspeó la garganta llamando su atención.

―Escuché ―habló observando la televisión encendida― que ese programa es bueno.

―Eh, lo es ―acertó―. Como ahora no salgo de mi casa, me aburre ver televisión.

Y eso fue todo. Otra vez en silencio.

Arthur dejó la taza sobre la mesita pequeña de al frente. Alfred se acariciaba las rodillas con las manos, esperando algo, no sabía qué, pero algo esperaba.

Sus ojos (de los dos) se desviaban al individuo de al lado, inmediamente regresándolos a la pared de al frente. Sus mejillas sentían la calor, no lo suficiente contra el gélido entorno.

Pestañaban. Esto era estúpido, es como si estuvieran en una cita romántica donde actuaban como más que idiotas. ¿Iban a seguir así hasta que el día terminara? Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sería bueno irse de aquí? No estaría hasta la noche, ni loco.

Suspiró.

― ¡Tengo frío! ―Estados Unidos se le tiró encima rodeándolo con los brazos, sonrojándolo.

― ¡Aléjate de mí, _bloody hell_! ―se enojó haciéndolo alejar de su cuerpo― No me vuelvas a abrazar.

―Pero tengro frío y estoy aburrido ―hizo un mohín excusándose―. Diviérteme, aunque sea con tus bordados.

― ¿Crees que soy tu niñera? ―¿que tenía en contra de sus bordados?

―Lo fuiste durante mucho tiempo, lo puedes volver hacer.

―Hazle un favor al mundo, mátate. ―no estaba para cuidarlo, ni pasar por lo mismo de "niñera".

―No es así, el favor al mundo es que tú te mates ―le señaló con el dedo índice, contestándole―. Dejarías libre a muchas de tus colonias en este siglo XXI. ―se cruzó de brazos acertando con la cabeza con su buen pensar de las cosas molestando a Arthur. Sí, a Arthur le molestó ese comentario. Si todavía tenía colonias, ¡era su problema! No debía meterse, estúpido-yankee-emancipado.

―Bien ―se rascó la nuca, no caería en el juego de salirse de control―, ¿quieres jugar cartas? ―preguntó y el menor negó jugar― ¿Damas? ―también negó― ¿Ajedrés? ―otra vez― Entonces duerme ―le dio una opción para pasar el día rápido, lo que le dio otra idea más―. Lo bueno sería ir afuera.

― ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Hace demasiado frío! ―exclamó al instante acobijándose más en su calientita manta― ¡Mírame como estoy de abrigado! ¡¿Y quieres que soporte el frío de allá afuera?

Inglaterra curzó las piernas.

―En mi país llueve todo el año y es más helado, no es para tanto.

― ¡Es porque tú estás acostumbrado, yo no! ―no le gustó para nada la comparación de allá con su casa. ¿Era tan difícil de entender que tenía demasiado frío y no saldría de su casa? Al parecer no.

―No encuentro que esté tan helado ―insistió que el clima no era nada comparado con el suyo, mientras veía sus uñas de las manos―. Parece que te llegó la vejez.

― ¿Eh? ―parpadeó confundido con lo escuchado, ¿qué dijo el británico?― ¿Yo, viejo? ¡No, jamás!

Estados Unidos negaba rotundamente en ir llegando a esa edad llena de enfermedades, canas y arrugas. No pasaba por la vejez, todavía seguía en ser un adulto-adolescente con eternos diecinueves años, y el usar lentes no era signo de vejez, hasta lo niños pequeños los usaban. Por cierto, no tenía nada contra los abuelitos, eran adorables...la mayoría.

Entonces, Inglaterra surcó los labios de modo lascivo teniendo el rostro en el lado lateral, pasando desapercibido por el menor. Volteó lo suficiente quedando lo más cerca del rostro de Jones, causándole un impulso de alejarse por pocos centímetros, incluso se sonrojó por esa repentina cercanía.

―Vamos Alfred, te estás poniendo viejo ―el ex-pirata clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en los azulinos nerviosos y tensos, cuyo dueño trataba de analizar sus intenciones y esas palabras torturadoras que bailaban en su cabeza―, los abuelitos son frioleros. Abuelito Alfred.

― ¡No soy viejo! ―frunció el ceño, se defendió y Arthur se alejó. ¿Quién se creía ese para tratarlo de viejo? ¡No era viejo! No dejaría que se burlara de su debilidad por el frío, no señor.

― ¡Ah! ―el anglosajón exclamó ejerciendo asombro, aproximando el rostro mientras miraba curioso al americano―, ¿eso es una cana y una arruga?

―_WHAT!_ ¡¿Dónde? ―pegó el gritó de su vida, bastante horrorizado para decirlo menos en llevar las manos a la cara y cabello, buscando esa arruga y esa cana malvada. ¡No era cierto! ¡No quería ser viejo tan rápido!

― ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ―y en eso Inglaterra estalló de la risa sin contenerse, ni las lágrimas de diversión logró detener― ¡Debiste ver tu cara de asustado! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ―se estaba riendo en la cara de Alfred, en esa cara fruncida con ganas de golpearlo, porque no le encontraba la gracia al asunto de su problema inexistente, y peor en haber caído que tenía canas y arrugas.

En tanto Arthur trataba de recuperar la cordura, despacito en volver a respirar tranquilamente, limpiándose los parpados. Le dolía el estómago por el ataque de risa. Y se calmó.

―Por la Reina, esto me causó mucha gracia, jejeje ―le quedaron algunas gotitas de risa―... _Are you having fun?_

―No. ―dijo serio y con malhumor. Es como si los papeles se huviesen dado vuelta.

Sonrío. ―Que extraño, yo sí, abuelito.

― ¡Deja de jugar, Arthur! ―exaltó de una vez, dejando entender que no le divertía para nada y que no era un conejillo de indias para hacerle chites tan malos y mal usados― No me molestes, enserio tengo mucho frío, no me gusta este clima. Y aun falta para la primavera.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, en verdad lo hizo enfandar. Recobró su posición arremangándose la camisa sin ir más lejos de los codos. Por lo menos ya volvió a ser el de siempre.

― ¿Tienes mucho frío? ―era obvia la respuesta, a lo que continuó― ¿Duermes abrigado?

―Dos pares de calcetas ―ah, bien, eso era normal, algunas ocaciones también usaba dos pares de calcetas―...de polar ―olvidenlo, Alfred estaba mal de la cabeza, y éste se lo tomaba con total tranquilidad―. Con pijama entero, esos de invierno. La mayoría de los días no salgo de la cama... ¡Hasta parezco un hamster en invernación!

―No exageres ―le dijo que lo sea cuando ya lo hacía, podía pensar que se iba a los extremos en luchar contra el frío, tampoco era para congerlarlo o convertirlo en cubito de hielo, además verlo debajo de una manta, con la expresión de niñito bueno, era...era...

_Tierno._

No, era _idiota_. Se puso analizar, recordó muy bien algo parecido a esto.

―Dime algo, ¿eres criofóbico?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―creyó no haber oído bien, se lo repitió― Ah, no sé. ¿Qué es eso?

―Personas que tienden abrigarse más de la cuenta, no salir de sus casas porque hace frío, piensan en cambiarse a lugares más cálidos. En simple resumen, fobia al frío.

― ¿Fobia? ―se cuestionó― Nah, por supuesto que no ―dibujó una sonrisa―. Una cosa es que no me guste el frío y lo otro es tenerle fobia, eso es estúpido.

―Pero haces todo de lo que dije.

― ¿Algún otro síntoma? ―ni loco sería esa fobia que dijo Inglaterra, o sea no es la única persona en el mundo que no le guste el frío, a otros les gusta y a otros no, es normal. Y luego Arthur decía que él era el exagerado, ¡ahí ven a otro exagerado!

¿Otro síntoma? El mayor se llevó una mano debajo del mentón, pensando.

―No le gustan los helados-

― ¡Ajá! ―le interrumpió― Al _hero_ sí le gustan los helados. No soy crifibacotico.

―Criofóbico.

―Eso también.

Ya se sentía mejor eliminando la hipótesis errónea del británico, esa fobia bastante rara. Y no sabía que más hacer. Habían tenido una buena conversación, agradable sin contar sobre llegar a la "vejez", no quizo ni imaginar la primera cana que le saldría al mirarse al espejo...algún día.

Por lo tanto... ¿qué harían para pasar el rato?

A Alfred se le vino una idea, muy buena, ¿por qué no molestar a los demás con llamadas bromistas? Al principio a Arthur le pareció infantil, sin embargo al escuchar la oración "Molestaremos a Francia", no dudó en entrar al juego.

El menor marcó el número telefónico de la primera víctima, una broma perfecta para él. Carraspeó la garganta cambiando el tono de voz, más grave pareciendo de alta autoridad mundial.

― ¿Con el señor Beilschmidt Gilbert?

―Eh...sí con él. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ―al prusiano le extrañaba esa llamada, casi nadie le llamaba si no era número equivocado, siempre le preguntaban por una tal doña Juanita.

Desde el otro lado, los de habla inglesa reían para sus adentros.

―Usted se comunica con el presidente de la ONU ―comenzó a informar con mucho cuidado de no dejar salir su verdadera voz, explicando el llamado que le haría llenar de ilusión al germano―... Por eso mismo hemos dado la voluntad que Prusia vuelva a existir y retomar sus antiguos territorios.

― ¡¿Es enserio? ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Voy a volver a existir? ¡Sabía que no podían negar mi grandiosa existencia! ―estaba por llorar de la alegría, era el mejor día de su vida, podría recuperar sus calles, sus paisajes, vivir al lado de Alemania... ¡era maravilloso!― ¡Muchas gracias! ―agredeció desde el corazón siendo oído por unos malvados y vil seres. Antes de cortar, alzó la voz a lo lejos― ¡West, seré una nación otra vez! ¡La ONU me aprobó!―y cortó.

Obviamente los dos rubios no se conformaron con eso, siguieron llamando, molestando a otras naciones con mentiras. Inglaterra por supuesto, quería intentarlo, tenía la broma armada para el pervertido de Francis, una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Tuvo que cambiar la voz para no ser descubierto. Alfred se le pegó al auricular para poder escuchar.

― ¿Diga? ―bien, el francés le aceptó el llamado.

― ¿Hablo con Francis Bonnefoy? ―aparentó hacer mayor su voz.

―Sí, el mismo. ¿Qué se le ofrece-?

―Así que tú eres el grandímismo imbécil que embarazó a mi hija.

Shock en Francia. ―...Disculpe... ¿qué dijo? ¿Embarazar?

―Sí, ¿o caso tiene problema en los oídos? ―Arthur actuaba muy bien, incluso Alfred trataba de aguantar la risa tapándose la boca con una mano (la otra estaba sujetando su manta)― ¡Cuándo mi hija le dijo que era su primera vez con un hombre!

El galo comenzó asustarse y enserio, sus mejillas las tenía rojas de la vergüenza de no creer nada, de imaginar que es una llamada falsa, o una cámara indiscreta.

―Pe-Pero se-señor...no sé de que habla, no sé quien es su hija, y dudo que ese niño sea mío.

―Oh, ¿no la recuerda? ¡Es obvio, le bastó una noche para aprovecharse de su inocencia!

― ¡Pero no sé como se llama! ―estaba seguro que no la conocía...― ¡Si me dice el nombre, tal vez me haga reponsable!

― ¡Su nombre es María José!

― ¿María José? ―intentó hacer memoria― Lo siento mucho señor, pero su hija le está mintiendo, no la conoz-

― ¡Y se atreve a hacerse el desentendido! ―gritó enfurecido.

― ¡Pero si no la conozco! ―pausó― ¿Oh sí?...no lo recuerdo bien... ―no podía aprenderse todos los nombres de sus conquistas, solo las importantes y las megaimportantes, no las de una noche o una semana de salir. ¿Y sí la conocía y la dejó...?

― ¡No entiendo como mi hija se metió con alguien como usted, desvergonzado, abusador de menores!

Otra vez en shock.

― ¿Me-Me-Menor? ―el sistema nervioso le daba malas jugadas en el habla, esa idea de que era menor de edad...era...era...

―No me diga que no sabía la edad de mi hija, ¡dieciseis años! ¡Era una niña! ¡¿Cómo es posible?

― ¡¿Cómo es posible? ―también se preguntó lo mismo, atemorizado. ¡¿Acaso estaba ebrio la noche que se acostó con María José? ¡¿Por qué no le preguntó la edad por muy caliente que estuvo?

― ¡Si no se hace cargo del embarazo de mi hija, lo demandaré por abuso a menor de edad y de mal padre!

― ¡¿Qué? ―no podía dejar que su suegro...o lo que fuera lo tratara así― ¡Espere un segundo! ¡¿Por qué no le enseña a su hija a cerrar las piernas? ¡Si es tan niñita, no haría cosas de adultos!

Aquello dejó a Inglaterra sin responder, por lo que posó su palma en el auricular mirando a Alfred.

― ¿Qué le digo?

―Am, am...no sé. Tú sabes atentarlo con frases. ―aportó.

Arthur regresó al teléfono. ― ¡Y tú como hombre debe saber primero el uso de protección y preguntar la edad! ¡Depravado! ¡Te demandaré y pagarás manuntención!

― ¡Señor, señor, espere! ―el nombrado le iba a cortar― ¡Me haré cargo pero no me deman-!

Y la llamada llegó a su fin. ¿Qué haría ahora de su vida? Se metió en graves problemas, dejar embarazada a una niñita, no deseaba ser padre ¡y no podía serlo! Debía llamar a alguien, pedirle ayuda. Llamó a Antonio, tal vez le daría la solución.

Al otro lado del mundo, los responsables de la broma liberaron sus carcajadas, felicitándose el uno al otro en atormentar al país del amor. Pobre Francis, tendría pesadillas.

Y ya no sabían que más hacer, la hora pasó muy rápido, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y el viajero debía irse. Cogió su gorro y su chaqueta. Despidiéndose, caminando hacia la puerta, el joven de orbes azules lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás, dejando caer la manta. Le causó escalofríos, también en Alfred...por el frío.

―No te vayas, quédate conmigo; dormir juntos. ―dijo acelerado soltándolo a que se diera vuelta por impulso.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―después de venir a darle un mejor día, ¿le pidió quedarse a dormir?

―Es que no quiero dormir solito, me da mucho frío, más cuando mi cama es matrimonial. ―explicó un tanto cohibido.

―Comprate una de una sola persona. ―le dio la lógica.

―Otro día ―sabía que algún día la compraría―. ¡Por favor, solo esta vez y no te molestaré más! ―de repente sintió el hielo rodear sus huesos, dándole un temblor por todo el cuerpo― ¡Demonios, tengo frío! ―y cogió su manta.

Arthur Kirkland entrecerró la mirada, analizando si quedarse o no a dormir, para no dejarlo morir congelado en una cama tan grande.

En verdad Alfred pasaba más frío en la cama, que estar despierto recorriendo toda su casa.

Suspiró, de acuerdo.

―Dormir juntos ―habló el rubio de cabellos alborotados fijándose en el americano―. Sin nada de películas que te asustarán ni me desvelarán ―el chico negpo con la cabeza, respondiendo que no vería nada de películas ni nada en relación a la temática terror―. Si me despiertas en la noche, juro que te mato, ¿entendido?

―Completamente.

Y así ambos se fueron a dormir en la misma cama, compartiendo el mismo cobertor, las mismas sábanas, pero diferentes almohadas. El mayor se alejaba lo suficiente del estadounidense, ni loco quería un pequeño roce con él, Alfred menos. Éste se concentraba en tratar de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero no podía, ¡con Arthur ahí no podía! Era complicado, le ponía nervioso y se cuestionaba la tonta idea en haberle pedido quedarse a dormir en su propia cama. Tampoco sería bueno sacarlo de su casa a estas horas de la noche, le podría pasar cualquier cosa mala, un asalto, una golpiza, una violación -que lo duda-, una golpiza y patadas, entre otras cosas horribles a su aliado.

Aun así, lo bueno era tener el lugar donde yacía más calentito que todas las veces anteriores durmiendo solo. Sus piececitos tenían una agradable temperatura, confortable, y todavía no podía dormir. ¡Era complicado!

Respiró profundamente bajando los parpados.

Arthur ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado. Sus enormes cejas se fruncían sin saber por qué, solo lo hacía. Okay, era la incomodidad, no lo negaba y peor cuando usaba un pijama prestado por su antigua colonia. Usaba una prenda de Estados Unidos, olía bien y era suave contra su piel, y esas ideas cruzando por su cabeza le hacía no poder dormir como gente normal. No quería llevar esas ideas a subirlas de tono, más allá de la imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza.

_Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete._

¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios sentía? Una temperatura agradable, no era las sábanas, estaba seguro de eso. Sentía a alguien cerca, le oía la respiración baja de volumen, era muy afable, esa cercanía pegada a su silueta no quería que se fuera, fuera quien fuera.

¿Había alguien? ¿Dormía con algiuen? ¡Alfred!

Abrió los ojos totalmente agitado. ¡Tenía al emancipado abrazando su cuerpo como si fuera un guatero!

―A-Alfred...

―Tengo frío, ¿te molesta que esté así? ―no levantó la cabeza, la tenía en el torso del británico quien no respondió, solo tragó tenso― Si quieres me alejo. ―entonces se separó del calor corporal.

Seguía sintiéndose agitado, ni siquiera le respondió con que si podía o no quedarse sobre su torso. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Matarlo de frío? Solo deseaba abrigarse un poco, lo entendía, la noche se puso helada.

―Pu-Puedes abrazarme, si tienes frío. ―claro, ¿para qué más sería? ¡Obvio que por el frío!

Estados Unidos se acercó nuevamente, un poco tenso en extender sus brazos para acomodarse en el cuerpo del mayor. También se encontraba sonrojada, tampoco le era fácil, pero todo sea para mantenerse con calor y acabar con la baja temperatura innundar la habitación. Primero dejó caer la cabeza, oyendo el palpito golpear en su oído. No se hallaba cómodo del todo. Buscó otra posición rodeando sus piernas con las de él, la cabeza más arriba, a la altura de su rostro, intentando alejarse de los accidentes que podrían pasar.

Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo pegado al de Reino Unido. Juntos. El mayor se removió un poco sin despegar los parpados completamente cerrados, no le duró mucho, los abre topándose con lo que no quería mirar por nada del mundo: la boca americana.

Se mordió el labio inferior. La tentación la tenía al frente de su mirada, se torturaba mentalmente, no pensaría dos veces en darse un golpe en la cabeza para que su cordura no salga de sus principios.

Presionó los ojos. Tragó saliva.

― ¿Te sientes incómodo? ―de la nada preguntó Jones con el corazón en la mano, casi podía percibir que se le saldría. Ante esto, Kirkland acertó sobre no estar bien confortable― También lo estoy.

―No te preocupes, solo es...por el frío. Aunque sea incómodo...no hay problema con que me abraces. ―desearía que el mundo se lo tragara por decir todo eso sin pensarlo, ¡ahora estaría más nervioso, colapsado de nervios! Claro, como si fuera el único presente, ¿no se daba cuenta que Alfred iba por las mismas? Ya lo estaba.

El estadounidense sin Texas en su poder, se movió un poquito buscando relajación, sin querer desvió sus orbes al rostro del mayor, bajando a los labios cerrados. Ideas insanas para robar, no debía hacer por nada del mundo, o por lo menos si su compañero lo dejaría. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? Mejor a dormir.

Los segundos avanzaban como la eternidad. Inglaterra no cerraba los parpados, era difícil, únicamente miraba el techo como si fuera lo más atractivo del universo, cuando lo que quería mirar por varios minutos era la boca americana pegada a su perfil. Ni siquiera su corazón latía normal, seguía acelerado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Solo dormir y no hacer nada más. Su cuerpo se entibiaba, no solo por el abrigo impuesto por Alfred, también por...

Ido, llevó su mano sobre el brazo americano que yacía encima de su pecho. No podía dedicarle un abrazo mejor, solo hizo lo que alcanzaba. Y ladeó la cabeza, lentamente. Su aliento chocó con el del menor, quien despertó arqueando las cejas, expresando confusión e incognita, queriendo entender lo que pasaba. Ahí vio su rostro a cortas distancias con la del británico.

Los dos tenían los pómulos sonrojados y la boca entreabierta, dejando salir su hálito sin percatarse. Sus miradas compartían y se desviaban a un lugar donde deseaban sentir. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué se sentían tan tensos y como un mar de sensación se acumularan en su estómago? Trataban de explicarse. Quizás encontrarían las respuestas si...

Alfred se acercó más, sin dejar de mirar. Arthur tenían la vista posada en él, sabiendo lo que vendría. Y poco a poco, el menor se fue agachando aspirando con la boca el aire inglés. Iba lento presionando los ojos, a lo que Inglaterra lo impulsó con su mano sobre la espalda a juntar sus labios de una vez por todas.

No era el gran beso de la humanidad, no lenguas apasionantes llenas de calentura en poseer al otro, acaricias desenfranadas...nada de eso. A simple vista se diría que era lo más aburrido que existía, para ellos no. Un labio sobre el otro, moviéndose con torpesa en ambos, pero con cuidado, humedeciendo. Enseguida se separaron observándose, observando lo ocurrido.

Abrieron más los ojos de lo sorprendidos que se encontraban, tanto que dieron un sobresalto alejándose lo bastante para sentarse en la cama.

Los dos con calor, los dos avergonzados, los dos intentando la razón del beso. ¡Se besaron!

Arthur tenía su puño sobre su boca, recordando la de Alfred sobre la suya.

Alfred yacía en la misma situación, aturdido con las manos sobre sus labios.

Ninguno prosesaba la información, sus mentes ya se encontraban en otro mundo. Y peor no decir nada.

La nación constituida rompió el tenso y confuso ambiente.

― ¿Qué...Qué fue lo que pasó? ―era lo más estúpido preguntar eso.

―No-No lo sé... ―no tenía respuesta alguna ni pensada, y el silencio se hizo presente hasta que una vez más Arthur habló con volver a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Accedieron a cubrirse con las sábanas no como era antes, no juntos, no obstante ahora no era posible pegar los ojos, solo pensar y pensar, dar vueltas a lo ocurrido mil veces. Y los dos nombraron sus nombres para querer decir algo al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta de sus nombres pronunciados, se miraron regresando al frente, tímidos.

_"Yo..."_ Otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo. Parecían adolescentes enamorados. ¿Enamorados?

Estados Unidos se decidió oprimiendo sus parpados en abrazar a su aliado, quien pegó un susto de aquellos.

―Es que me dió frío otra vez. ―no mentía, mezcló un poco de desear abrazarlo otra vez, es que Arthur estaba tibio y agradable.

El mayor carraspeó la garganta, no sucedería lo mismo.

No era bueno seguir nervioso, debía tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló, ya estaba mucho mejor y curvó los labios. Aceptó ese hecho volviendo a posar su mano en el brazo de Alfred, pero esta vez más atrás, llegando a la espalda, por lo cual giró hacia él, quien yacía a medio dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Inglaterra le dedicó una sonrisa. Estados Unidos se la devolvió con agrado.

―Puedes abrazarme las veces que tú quieras. ―le dijo breve.

―Sí. ―acertó sonriente esperando que él mayor volteara hacia arriba, para poder abrazarlo como corresponde.

En la misma posición de antes, el americano aprovecha en darle las buenas noches dándose un beso en la mejilla, lográndo sonrojar al británico. Se le pegó más, como un oso, pero el mayor sonrió de todos modos, dormiría sin el frío bajo su pijama, estaría acompañado por alguien para compartir la grata temperatura corporal, ni las miles de estufas podrían hacer competencia.

Bueno, ya dijo que Alfred podía abrazarlo cuando quisiera y eso incluso si no tenía frío. Ahora mañana no sabría como mirarlo, ¿sería bueno besarse otra vez?

― ¿Te puedo besar? ―de repente Jones salió a luz como si le leyera la mente, es que de verdad anhelada probar sus labios otra vez.

―Mañana, ahora tengo bastante sueño con todo lo ocurrido. ―contentó pareciendo frívolo, algo que no era cierto, pero el sueño le ganaba, además que le había dicho que si lo despertaba en la madrugada, lo mataría. ¿Eso seguía en pie?

―_Okay. _―no se desilucionó, por lo menos mañana lo despertaría con un beso en los labios, si es que él no se despierta primero.

Un suspiró largo provino de Kirkland. Cerró los ojos. Dormía pensando que quizás podría sacar ventaja de la debilidad del frío en Estados Unidos, por lo menos era bueno que no fuera criofóbico, porque estaría abrigándolo hasta con un oso polar encima u ovejas. La ventaja que podría sacar en el invierno, es tenerlo más cerca.

Está bien, solo le daría un beso.

Cogió el mentón de Alfred y lo besó regresando a dormir, pero despertando al menor.

―O-Oye... ¿no era mañana?

―Solo duérmete.

Frunció el ceño, se molestó. Ya vería, mañana le mordería un labio por ser tan...maldito.

Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerca de la de Arthur, quien la ladeó hacia él.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ni yo sabía que exitía la fobia al frío hasta que lo leí en internet sin querer, y me acordé de Alfred y capítulo muerto de frío, pobrecito. Pero bueno, ahí tiene a un calentador-Arthur para pasar las heladas noches :3

Ah, y lamento el trauma dejado en Francis, después sabrá que era una broma de mal gusto xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos, cuídense!


End file.
